Solar energy systems have previously been proposed which will reflect the rays of the sun to a central collector. Such systems generally comprise a multiplicity of reflectors which are mechanically, electromechanically or electronically controlled to follow the movement of the sun and reflect the sun's rays to an absorbing or collecting device. In some cases, the positioning of the reflectors are under the supervision of a program which takes into account the latitude of the installation and the elevation and azimuth of the sun for particular seasons, or even days of the year. Such tracking systems require very complex tracking equipment and/or programming, and as a result, are quite expensive. At least one system has been proposed which utilizes a rotating prism to direct the sun's rays to a mirror which reflects through a lens to a target. A system of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,434.
The present invention provides a solar energy collection system which utilizes a plurality of passive lens modules which act to focus and transmit the sun's rays to a collection point or area and essentially provide the equivalent of a tracking system which requires no moving reflectors.